A Trunk Full of Dreams
by dqmwartist
Summary: Michaela recieves an unexpected gift from her mother to add to her hope chest. Meanwhile Elizabeth struggles with her feelings with Michaela marrying Sully. Takes place after the "Train" episode.
1. Chapter 1

A Trunk Full of Dreams

Sully wiped the sweat from his brow before reaching for his canteen. The sun had been beating down on him all morning while he worked. Taking a drink he relished the feel of the water as it cascaded down his throat. Closing his eyes he poured a little over his head, feeling it run through his hair, down his face and onto his shirt. He had sweated through most of it already with pounding nails into his hew home. Home.

He smiled to himself at the thought of what he was building for his bride. Ever since he was a boy, he'd seen how men fawned over plans for a "grand home" and he had been waiting patiently for his turn to come. Years ago he had built just a plain homestead for Abigail; this time it was different. Michaela deserved the best and finest home he could build, which he had found wasn't as easy as drawing a picture, but he had found a way to do it.

After putting the cork in his canteen, he set it back down on the ground, looking over his plans once again before proceeding. The foundation of the home was starting to take shape, slowly. Over the course of the morning he had driven many a nail into the boards to construct the beautiful home he envisioned in his mind.

Picking up another board, he placed it in front of him, reaching for a piece of sandpaper to sand it down before joining it to another. His craftsmanship was precise, even as he sanded. He looked up at one point while sanding as a hawk cried out high above and a doe stared him in the face before darting back into the woods.

Sully smiled to himself, pleased with the location he'd picked away from everything. He enjoyed the peace and quiet, away from the bustling town and the train. Something he didn't care for at all. They were noisy and didn't belong out here in the wilderness. Michaela he knew thought differently about the train, she wanted it to come as much as the rest. She was thrilled to be able to get supplies faster, and above all else the train held a special memory for her. In her heart she held dear the memory of him telling her he loved her on a train in Boston. That memory alone seemed to settle their differences, along with the promise that if she ever felt his heart breaking, they would move.

Michaela did her best to keep hold of the heavy hammer she was given to drive the spike into the rails. The rails that would bring the train to Colorado, something she had wanted from the very start. All those around her cheered on as she lifted the hammer before hitting it squarely on the head, driving it into the rail just a bit more. She smiled at their encouragement and cheers while she concentrated on the task at hand.

When she was done, she looked up with a big smile as she let the hammer fall to the ground. It had taken some of the strength out of her, yet all those around her moved towards her and lifted her in the air.

She looked around her from her position in the air watching everyone's smiling faces. All the people she loved, except the one who held her heart with his love. A part of her wished he could have been there to see this, but she knew deep down his views on the train. In her son's eyes it had almost torn them apart as all they seemed to do was fight about the inevitable change coming. She hoped maybe one day Sully would accept the train. Yet through it all they did make a promise to each other, one that she would hold within her all of her days.

Once her feet were back on the ground, Mr. Tait congratulated her on driving the spike home. "You did a wonderful job. This town is lucky to have you as one of its upstanding citizens." Michaela blushed, "Thank you. I think the train will do a lot of good for this town." Mr. Tait smiled, "Oh it will, I have no doubts." Michaela returned the smile before looking for a way out of the crowd. She wanted to find her children and go home.

Brian came up to her beaming with pride, "Look Ma I got my own train hat now." He smiled up at her, his face glowing with pride.

"It looks very nice on you, Brian." It was a little big but she didn't want to injure his feelings.

"You look like an engineer, there, little brother," Matthew remarked as he ruffled the hat on Brian's head.

Brian giggled and ducked out of his older brother's reach, "Hey stop that."

"Are we gonna stay to enjoy the food at Graces?" Colleen rushed up to ask, her face flushed from the exertion.

"I don't know…" Michaela began but was met with two sets of pleading eyes. "Oh alright, you go run along."

"Sure you're gonna join us?" Matthew added noting the faraway look in her eyes.

"I think I just want to go home for now, but thank you."

"Alright, see you there." Colleen called over her shoulder as she and her brothers took off towards Grace's.

Michaela watched as Matthew went off to catch up with his brother and sister. She normally would have enjoyed some of Grace's cooking, but today she just wanted to be alone for awhile. Enjoying a private smile, she made her way over to the clinic to get Flash and ride home.

Once on the road, Flash's hooves pounded the earth as Michaela urged her forward. She loved the feel of the wind at her back as Flash ran effortlessly. It was a wonderful feeling and a special bond the two of them shared. Her mind traveled back to the day when she rode Flash in a race for men only. It was something she might not have done had it not been for Sully and the children helping her learn to walk and talk like a man. She had done her best to look the part, and was thankful she didn't have to speak. That race had been a special one for her, not just winning it, but the simple gesture at the end. Sully had plucked a rose from the garland just for her, an action so sweet that spoke volumes. She couldn't help but blush at the memory and wonder if he somehow knew how fond she was of roses. The beautiful flower was so delicate and held one of her favorite scents in its petals. In her most private musings, she thought of herself as Sully's rose. Something she would never tell a soul for fear of embarrassment.

Michaela slowed Flash down as they approached the homestead, causing the chickens to scatter about from the loose grain they were feeding on. "Whoa, girl." Flash snorted in reply as she stopped to let her mistress slide off her saddle and onto the ground. She then nudged Michaela the moment she was near her again as if to say, "Where's my apple." She led Flash into her stall in the barn, and removed her saddle and blanket before reaching into her pocket for one last apple she had left her in pocket. It was nice and warm, just the way Flash liked them.

"Here you go," she cooed as she lifted it towards her horse's soft lips. Flash didn't waste a moment before reaching out to grab the apple and devour it in several crunches. Michaela gave her dear horse a pat before securing her stall door and before making her way inside the house.

Her arms suddenly began to ache as she removed her hat, pins from her hair, and her town clothes. She felt like a free bird and at the same time a sore one, musing that she must have strained her muscles using that sledgehammer. She tried to rub the soreness from them, but nothing seemed to take away the dull pain. Doing her best, she found some clean clothes and managed to get her hair into a loose braid before settling down in the rocking chair with a blanket. Before long she was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Miles away in Boston, Elizabeth stood at the ticket window waiting very impatiently for the man to turn back around. To her dismay he had been way too preoccupied with something other than issuing tickets. Elizabeth was also anxious to get to Colorado Springs and didn't hear the man ask her destination the first time.

"What's your destination, Ma'am?" Came the polite voice once more from behind the bars.

"I told you, St. Louis." She snapped at him wondering why this was taking so long just to get a train ticket.

"Quite right." He was beginning to sweat now as he worked to produce the needed ticket. This woman was driving him nuts already and she hadn't been around for much more than five minutes.

A moment later she had her ticket in hand, and with a huff she hurried onto the platform. She wasn't about to miss that train to St. Louis. It had been some months since she'd heard of her daughter's engagement to Mr. Sully, something she hadn't been particularly thrilled with either. Her daughter deserved much better than that, and when she had seen to her absolute shock David Lewis was alive and well her plan begin to form.

Poor David..it was apparent, when she had seen him, that Michaela had hurt him badly. Elizabeth remembered prodding him mercilessly to tell her what had happened, and when he finally had, she had known just what she had to do. She had decided that if her headstrong daughter wouldn't marry Dr. Burke, perhaps she would hear her out and consider taking David back again. He was certainly better suited for Michaela than some rugged mountain man, of that she was certain.

He looked devastated when she saw him, as if he'd been hurt so badly. She'd prodded so much to tell her what was wrong that when he did she knew then what she had to do. If she wouldn't marry William, then maybe she would hear her out and consider taking David back again. They were so much better suited for each other, than some rugged mountain man she wasn't thrilled with either.

"Ma'am where are you going?"

Elizabeth snapped out of her reverie. "St. Louis."

"Right this way, train is leaving soon."

"Thank you," she replied, handing him her ticket and climbing aboard. The train was crowed as she searched for an empty compartment in which to sit. People were everywhere as they bumped into her with a thousand excuse me's and sorry's. It annoyed her until she found an empty compartment where she was able to finally sit and relax for her long journey ahead.

Michaela awoke at the sound of the wagon wheels crunching the rocks underneath. She looked around her at the growing darkness in the homestead, soon realizing that she'd slept too long. Getting up right away, she brushed off her clothes and placed the blanket back on her bed. She needed to prepare dinner.

Sully crept through the door very quietly, watching Michaela fumble about around the stove. He could hear her mumblings about sleeping too long, etc. It brought a smile to his face and he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. She was awful pretty when she got flustered. His eyes watched her as she fumbled around with the pots and pans, trying to decide which to use, then searching for a cookbook to try and find a recipe.

He knew how her cooking was and chose that moment to clear his throat and intervene before she got any further.

"Ahem."

"Sully?" Michaela whirled around, dropping a pan to the floor in the process. "Oh dear, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I brought ya somethin'." Michaela looked into his understanding eyes as he brought forward several fish hanging from a rope. Tears started to fill her eyes when she realized what he was doing and how he had found her.

"Shh…don't cry. Just trying to help is all. Sides it's us now and I wanna help."

Michaela looked up at him, eyes glistening, "Thank you Sully." He smiled down at her before placing a soft kiss to her lips. His touch felt electric and had Brian not come inside at that moment, her emotions wouldn't have let her break away.

"Hey, Sully." Brian called up in greeting to one of his favorite people. "Hey Brian, wanna help me fix up this fish for your Ma." "Sure." Sully gave her a reassuring smile before he exited outside with Brian to prepare the fish for dinner.

"Need some help?" Colleen asked once she came inside and saw her Ma standing there with a pot at her feet. Michaela smiled at her daughter, "Of course I would. You know how my cooking is these days."

"Don't worry; you're getting the hang of it."

"Thanks, it's nice to know."

Colleen did her best in that hour to help Michaela prepare dinner. "I appreciate all your help; I don't know what I'd have done without someone who knows how to cook."

"You're welcome, glad to help." She smiled up at her Ma, noticing the love in her eyes as Brian and Sully came back inside with the fish all ready to cook. Her heart hoped one day she would find a love like Sully.

Michaela couldn't take her eyes off Sully as she watched him with Brian and Colleen. He was so patient with them, it made her heart swell. Colleen seemed to know what to do with the fish, but Sully still gave his own opinions. She smiled to herself watching the scene as her family worked to prepare dinner.

Matthew looked on as he sharpened some knives on a leather belt. He was thrilled to see his siblings so happy along with Sully becoming their Pa. Smiling to himself, he wished for the same thing with Ingrid, hoping one day they would have a nice family with lots of children.

"Dinner's ready," Colleen called out as she carefully began to carry the dishes over to the table. Coming from the stove, they were all hot and heavy as she tried to find a cloth to hold them with and tried to make sure did she didn't drop anything.

"Oh, Colleen this looks wonderful."

"Smells wonderful."

"Can we eat?"

"Patience, Brian. Grace first."

"Sully, why don't you do the honors?"

"Alright," Sully replied as he thought for a moment what he was going to say. He wanted to give them something special, yet in the end he chose a Cheyenne prayer.

_God, I'm praying to you.  
Thank you, I tell you  
for this food  
that we are going to eat.  
We will be clothed well (with it).  
The end.*_

They were simple words, yet filled with so much meaning. Even when he was finished they all added their own, Amen's.

_*The words of prayer aren't my own words._

"Thank you, Sully. That was beautiful."

"You're welcome." Michaela smiled at him from across the table, wishing she could be closer to him. To her pleasure he returned her smile with one of his own, making her blush. Meanwhile Brian hadn't wasted any time in starting the food. He was eager to try the fish he had helped Sully prepare all with everything else in front of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elizabeth stared out the window as Boston began to disappear from her view, giving way to new sights. It had been quite a long time since she had made the journey out west, and now she found herself seeing things she hadn't before. It didn't take long for the city to give way to a countryside with rolling hills.

"Ma'am is that seat taken?" A small voice asked peering through the compartment. Elizabeth looked up from the window to meet the gaze of a young woman peering into the compartment. Her features were pale, yet there was a pleading look in her eyes as if this compartment was her last resort. Elizabeth wanted to snap at her and tell her to leave her alone, but something about those eyes held her and she found herself saying, "No, it's not taken. Please, sit down."

"Thank you so much, I really appreciate it, actually we appreciate it." At that moment a young man appeared at the entrance to the compartment. He smiled down at Elizabeth, who studied him as she always did with people "below her station." His was dressed nice, sporting clean pants and a crisp shirt, nice shoes, but his hair was slightly out of place. The young woman wore a simple yet flattering dress on her slim form. Her hair was partially down and her cheeks were rosy. They certainly weren't of a high class to be dressed out in public as they were.

Elizabeth was almost embarrassed to be seen with them dressed as they were with flushed cheeks and hair a bit out of place. She was repulsed for an awkward moment, until the young woman started babbling. At that point she didn't know whether to run or stay.

"Oh, I'm sorry we didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Rylee and this is Collyn." She beamed proudly, as if that was one of the most challenging things she had to do in life. Elizabeth hesitated before telling them who she was. Their eyes widened. "You don't mean the Quinn's of Beacon Hill do you?" Rylee couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I do," Elizabeth replied with some pride in her voice. After all, she was an upstanding citizen.

"Wow, did you hear that Collyn?"

"Yes, honey I did." Collyn didn't find this as amazing as his young wife did. He knew how society worked, but his wife still didn't have a clue. Yet in spite of that, he loved her with all his heart.

Rylee let it all sink in for a moment as the train continued to move and rock along the rails. She could hardly believe her good fortune, sitting across from someone who was so high up in society. All of her family knew of Dr. Josef Quinn who had extended his generosity to them when no one else would.

Collyn sat in silence for a while, holding his wife's hand while she started up another conversation as if she were best friends with the woman. His thoughts drifted back to a time when he was younger, when he was a part of society and his parents loved and accepted him as their son. Unfortunately his parents hadn't approved of him marrying below his station and couldn't understand his love for her. He'd begged and pleaded, but in the end he was turned out of his own home, now an outcast in society. Secretly he missed those days, now that he was with Rylee.

"Dr. Mike, where do you want me to put this box?"

"How about right over there….on the table."

Matthew trudged over to the examining table with the heavy box he had picked up from Horace that morning. It weighed a ton and he was more than happy to get rid of it. "There you go."

"Thank you, Matthew."

"Anytime, See you for supper."

Michaela watched as her son left the clinic before going over to see what was inside the box. She hadn't been expecting any supplies that she knew of, unless she'd forgotten? No, she thought to herself it couldn't be supplies. Her hands moved to take the paper off before discovering a nice wooden box underneath that was nailed shut. "If only…." Her thoughts trailed off as she tried to figure out how she was going to open the mystery box.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Umm…" Michaela turned to find her friend Dorothy smiling at her from the doorway, arms folded and looking amused. "I just need to figure out how to get under these nails."

"I'd say you need a hammer."

"Good idea, thank you, Dorothy." Michaela smiled up at her friend. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Still be tryin' to figure out how to open that box, I imagine."

"I suppose you are right."

"Of course." Dorothy smiled to herself at her friend's frustrations as they fell in step towards the livery.

Michaela turned to her trying to hold a smile and laughter, but failing as both friends soon found that they were giggling like school girls.

"Hello ladies," Robert E. called out as they rounded the corner, their faces still flushed from laughter. "Anything I can do for ya?"

"Hello Robert E," Michaela answered. "You don't by chance have a hammer do you?"

"Sure thing let me get it for you." A moment later he appeared with a hammer and handed it to Michaela. She willingly accepted before heading back towards the clinic with Dorothy at her side.

Michaela very carefully placed the pointed ends of the hammer underneath each nail. She tried to make sure she got each nail out without doing damage to the box. It wasn't long before she realized how easy the men made it look and that her pace was different from theirs. Dorothy offered to pull out the last few nails and Michaela didn't object.

When the box was finally free of its nails, Dorothy turned back to give Michaela the honors of opening it up. "What do you suppose is inside?"

"I have no idea," Michaela answered. "I don't even know who its from." All Dorothy did was smile and watch as her friend lifted the lid, exposing a note. Michaela opened the note and read over it quickly. It was from her mother. She'd sent another item to be added to Michaela's hope chest. Only this time it was something way more personal than a tea set.

Michaela gently lifted the packing away, setting it aside and revealing the contents of the box. Her favorite china doll, Lucy, stared up at her with pale blue glass eyes. She still wore her pink dress, only now it was much quite faded. It was all she could do to keep her emotions in check as she lifted the doll out and gave it a gentle hug.

"She's something special, isn't she," Dorothy remarked with a smile. Watching Michaela hold the doll made her think of her friend holding a real baby in her arms. Maybe even a little girl to call her own.

"Yes she is," Michaela replied as she set Lucy back down in her box. "She was a friend to me as a child. We'd have secret tea parties for two and sometimes she was my patient."

"I bet she made a good one," Dorothy smiled. "Let's go grab some lunch shall we?" Michaela nodded as she closed the box again and put it in a safe place before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elizabeth had sat in silence on the train as long she could. Looking out the window and listening to the sound of the rails provided only so much entertainment. Turning back to the young couple, she asked nonchalantly, "What brings you out West?" They looked so young and almost uncomfortable with where they were.

Rylee looked up at her husband with innocence in her eyes, "Please" she begged with her eyes. Her Pa had always taught her to tell the truth, and for the things Joseph had done for her family she wasn't about to lie to his widow.

Collyn squeezed her hand gently, "Ma'am our folks didn't approve of our marriage, with my wife not being a part of society." Looking down at their hands intertwined together he continued, "Ma always wanted me to marry a wealthy girl, but none of them could hold a candle to my Rylee. If it weren't for my baby sister telling me to follow my heart, I wouldn't be here right now."

Every word the young man spoke resonated more within Elizabeth than she wanted to admit. With having five girls, she had wanted every one of them to marry into society and live near her in Boston. It was the only life she knew, that is until Michaela came along.

Michaela was the one who defied the odds, and yet flourished. Elizabeth had always thought Joseph spoiled her too much and indulged her in nonsense. Becoming a doctor and moving west certainly weren't what she would have chosen for her daughter, and she had been on a campaign to bring her back.

Elizabeth felt herself losing that battle each and every day. The longer Michaela was gone, seeing her with Sully in Boston, and now David returning disgraced, Elizabeth felt herself coming closer to losing that race each and every day. Hearing the young couple's story reminded her of what might happen if she pushed too hard. She wanted her daughter married properly, but was she ready to give in?

"My folks were nothing but happy at seeing me get married and all. They've always been there for us, which is why we are going to visit them," Rylee added. Her heart had broken a little when Collyn told his story and she wanted to put a smile back on his face. Family had always been important to her, and she hoped to give Collyn a new one filled with children.

Elizabeth waited a beat to ask where they were headed. Collyn seemed intent on getting up to get his wife a snack. Once he was out of earshot, she asked softly, "When are you due?"

Looking puzzled, the girl whispered, "What do you mean?" Rylee hadn't told a soul about her pregnancy, not even Collyn. How did this woman know?

"You've got a glow about you and I can tell it's not just from love," Elizabeth answered doing her best to put the young woman at ease. "Besides, I've given birth five times and as a woman I just know."

Rylee stared down at her hands, and the ring symbolizing her love for Collyn. She'd known for about three months that a child was inside of her. The telltale sign of her monthly not showing up, and the morning sickness and only confirmed what she had suspected. "It's been about 3 months now, it'll be our first. Just please don't tell Collyn, I'll tell him soon enough."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Elizabeth smiled. "Just don't wait too long." When Collyn returned she slipped back into her silence as Collyn dotted on Rylee. She could tell how much each of them loved each other and hoped the child would bring them much joy.

"What was inside the box your Ma sent?" Matthew asked in between bites of stew. He was curious about the very heavy contents. "Sure did weigh a ton."

Michaela set her fork down on her plate, starring at her hands for a moment. The last time she'd opened something for her hope chest, tears had fallen on broken china. This time something else stirred inside of her, she wasn't alone anymore and had her beautiful children and Sully to share her treasures with. "Mother sent another item for my hope chest."

"It wasn't broken was it?" Brian chimed in. He too remembered the broken china tea set. "No, it wasn't broken, just something that holds a lot of memories is all." Michaela wasn't sure she was ready to tell them what was really inside.

"I'm sure it's something wonderful, just like your tea set." Colleen smiled up at her Ma.

"It was special and not even broken this time." Michaela smiled at her children and Sully, trying hard not to let the tears fall that she was holding back. Lucy was her special friend and someone she might pass down if she was ever blessed with a girl of her very own.

Sully studied Michaela from across the table, sensing there was more behind what she was saying. He knew her to be honest, but she was holding something back. In time he hoped she would tell him what it was, until then he would give her time and space.

Colleen sensed a need to start a new topic of conversation and asked if anyone wanted pie. She had made a cherry pie that afternoon. A chorus of yes's followed her question. There was so much she had learned from her Ma, and Dr. Mike always told her how good a cook she was. Deep inside she knew her Ma would be proud.

After dinner had been cleared, the dishes washed, and the children in bed, Sully joined Michaela by the fire. "Wanna tell' me what's on ya mind? I've known ya long enough to know somethin's wrong. Just know ya can tell me anythin'." Michaela reached over and took Sully's hand in her own, "I know."

"Mother sent me a doll that I'd treasured as a little girl. I didn't have many friends, except for my doll and my father. Neither of them judged me or gave away my secrets. Seeing her again brought back memories of when I was a little lady. Something my mother wanted to see blossom, not having a doctor for a daughter."

"All girls play with dolls and there's no shame in sharing things like that with folks." Sully's words hung in the air for a moment as Michaela let them sink in. He was right and she knew her family would never judge her that way. "Thank you, I appreciate your honesty."

Planting a kiss on her forehead, "You're welcome." Sully looked deeply into her eyes for a moment before slipping out into the night.

Michaela went over to where she had put Lucy's box, opened it again and took out the fragile doll. Lucy's pretty brown ringlets had gotten tangled over the years, and her face was a little smudged from all the times she was hugged and kissed. Her dress was faded, but Michaela didn't mind a bit. Lucy was like a best friend that you could talk to anytime about anything.

Sully was her best friend, the man she loved and would marry. Perhaps one day Lucy could be best friends with another little girl, Michaela thought to herself. They could have tea parties together and endless adventures. She hoped maybe Lucy would enjoy that in her "old" age. Until then she gave her beloved doll a small kiss before setting her back down again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elizabeth was lulled to sleep by the sound of the rails. One moment she was admiring the scenery and the next she was fast asleep. Rylee and Collyn's story moved through her dreams, replacing them with Michaela and Sully in those roles now. She saw their love for each other, as much as it hurt her to see. Like Collyn's parents she had wanted Michaela to follow in her sisters footsteps, marring within her class. With the engagement to David and a promising one years later with William, it felt like her dreams were coming true. Her daughter married properly and settled in Boston. Only as the dream progressed did she begin to feel differently.

Images of Michaela married to David and William flashed through her mind, two men that were so happy and doting, but beneath Michaela's smiles was an unhappy woman. There was so much pain in Michaela's eyes, it nearly broke her heart. A married woman ought to be happy and joyful, not sad.

Marriage didn't used to be about love, yet watching what happened was so painful. Was she to let her daughter marry for love? Even if the man was someone she didn't approve of, would that be such a sin?

Elizabeth tried to reason with the thoughts in her head. Nothing was making sense anymore. All those things she wanted for her daughter seemed not to matter to the one whose dreams she didn't share. Michaela was headstrong and typically did her own thing anyway. Coming out West and marrying a mountain man was something neither of them had planned. And now she was the one left to accept things, not the other way around.

Elizabeth let out a sigh, "How much longer can I do this?" She had been losing the battle all along and wondered how much more she could fight.

"Do what?" Collyn had been sitting there listening to her have a mumbled conversation with herself, and the last bit was the only thing he could make sense of.

"Oh it's nothing really," she mumbled turning back to the window again.

"Whatever you say, Ma'am. But I think it's something."

Elizabeth turned around at the comment ready to defend herself, "Why are you so concerned about me?" Collyn took a deep breath, this wasn't going well. He knew nothing of this woman's past other than she was wealthy and her husband was a doctor. At least that's as much as his wife told him. "You are fighting something and whatever it is you are losing the battle. Now I'm not trying to meddle in your affairs, but my advice is to give a good long thought as to what you are doing. Are you doing it for someone else or is this about you?"

She studied his face wondering where he was going with his comments. He knew nothing and she was about to say so when Rylee appeared. She wore a hesitant smile, which Elizabeth took as her opportunity to exit.

Michaela rose early that morning packing up Lucy, two small tea cups, and her medical bag. She left a note on the table for the children before saddling up Flash. Sully was right last night and there was something she needed to share with him.

The sun was just beginning to really shine through the trees when Wolf let out a whine. Sully turned over, eyes opening on the way, "What is it boy?" A moment later he heard the sounds of a horse coming close. Only one person knew of this spot, Michaela and she would show up on horseback.

Flash slowed to a stop on her own before and went straight for the grass as Michaela slid off her back. "I'm sorry to wake you," Michaela stammered, realizing that Sully was still inside his lean to. He looked handsome and disheveled from sleep. "Come sit," he offered.

Michaela made her way over to Sully, a box and bag in her arms. She looked around for a moment before sitting down beside him. "I came here to share something with you. You were right last night in what you told me. I was afraid to share with anyone, except you."

Sully watched the color in her checks rise as she said that last sentence. He wondered what she was so afraid of. If it was the doll there was no shame in that, but there could be memories in there she didn't want to have surface. When Michaela found the rocking horse he burned it, and yelled at the kids for the baby clothes. Now he had to put that pride aside and let her speak.

"Lucy was the only friend I really had as a girl. If she wasn't with me, then I was with my father helping him out. Medicine fascinated me and as much as I wanted to be in that world, I wanted Lucy there, too. We used to have tea parties in secret with the cups mother sent. I'd tell her all my secrets then and anything that was bothering me. She always listened and never judged., Seeing her again brought back all those moments as a child when I was the lady my mother wanted me to be. And now that I have her again, this is going to sound silly, but I would love for our daughter to care for Lucy."

Michaela looked up at Sully, her eyes glistening with tears from all the memories she'd just shared. Beneath that he knew she was happy to see her doll again and the desire to see Lucy have another special friend again was strong. In that moment he loved her all the more for sharing that special part of her with him. Sully reached out his arms to Michaela as she fell into them; belonging there as his heart beat steadily for her. "I'd love to see our daughter give Lucy love again," he whispered into her hair. "Bet those two will have some adventures, don't you think?"

Michaela smiled through her tears picturing in her mind what Sully had just told her, "I'm sure they will."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elizabeth walked the length of the train till she found the dining car. Finding an empty seat she sat down and asked for some tea. Collyn's comments had hit home, but a part of her didn't want to admit it. She didn't want to believe that she was a bad person when all she was only trying to do what was right by her daughter. Didn't every parent want that?

All of her daughters had married well and Michaela was the only one who defied those plans. Becoming a doctor and moving west were certainly things a woman of society didn't do. Or so she had thought. Trying to knock any common sense into her youngest hadn't worked yet.

She wanted all the happiness in the world for Michaela, yet each time she tried to fight for it, she lost. William would have made a wonderful husband and treated her with the utmost respect. Having David return had been a joy. Here were two men that would be wonderful husbands and help raise any grandchildren in society. Only Michaela had moved on from them with her silly notions… or perhaps there hadn't been anything silly about them.

Once her tea arrived, Elizabeth put a small lump of sugar into her cup along with a little cream. As she starred out the window lost in thought, she didn't see the approaching figure. "Ma'am, may I join you?" Elizabeth looked up startled to find Rylee standing there. "Of course," she stammered in reply, unsure of what else to say.

Rylee sat down with a concerned look in her eyes, "What's bothering you?" she asked quietly. It didn't take much to see something wasn't right. Whether she would talk to her or not remained to be seen and Rylee didn't see harm in asking.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, "Your story and the story of my youngest daughter seem to be the same. Although I keep fighting for the happiness I think she should have, and keep losing."

"Has she married against your wishes?" Rylee knew too well how that went, although for some reason this woman had a kindness in her that the parents in her story didn't.

"You might say that… she was to marry a doctor who died in the war, and then she had a suitor in Boston, another fine man. Yet it was the wild mountain man she loved. Now they are to be married and my hands are tied."

Rylee reached out her hands, talking Elizabeth's in her own. "Has she followed her heart, is she happy? If that is so then be happy for her. Don't fight her on every turn she takes. Women do marry for love and it's a beautiful thing."

Elizabeth looked down into her cream-colored tea and then back up at Rylee as tears filled her eyes. Her words were so innocent and pure, yet somewhere deep down she knew the girl was right. Michaela had been happy with David, and seemed so with William, but when she was with Sully, she glowed. "Thank you, I supposed my old-fashioned ideas like to get in the way. I want to do well by her. She deserves the best in life."

"I'm sure she does and there is no reason you can't still do that. Support her decisions and show her you aren't against the choices she's made. Deep down I'm sure she loves you and wants your support more than anything. Show her you love her, that you respect her choice of a husband. There is no greater gift in this life than love."

Elizabeth let Rylee's words sink in and wash over her even after the girl got up and left. She was right, being there for Michaela and supporting her was the best she could do. Sully may not be David or William but she would certainly make sure he treated her daughter right. And she did love her daughters more than anything and it would be her love that would get her through this. There was nothing that said she couldn't make this wedding special for Michaela and she would to anything to make that happen.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The days had been long with the work on the homestead and as he pounded in each nail, Sully's thoughts went to his new family. He was slowly starting to realize that the life he knew would change forever. Colleen would need a father for protection and Brian would need someone older to look up to. Matthew was of age already and wanting to start a life of his own. Michaela would need him there by her side through thick and thin.

As he finished up for the day, his thoughts drifted back to Michaela's hope chest. He had heard how alone she felt without having anyone to share her tea set with and now her hidden desire for her childhood doll to have a playmate. Having another child both thrilled and frightened him. After Abigail died he never thought he would love again and now that he had, he didn't want anything to happen to Michaela.

She filled him in ways he couldn't put into words. Loving her was different from Abigail and yet he couldn't imagine a life without either one. Michaela had given him a reason to stay when he had none. She'd let him into her world and he had let her into his.

Sully gathered up his things, loaded his saddlebags and rode off into the sunset. He had worked a long hard day and was ready to collapse under the stars.

Inside his lean to, Sully pulled out soft doe skin, tanned and ready to work with. He caressed the soft skin as his mind travelled back to the time Michaela was dressed like an Indian Maiden. She had looked beautiful dressed in the gown Snow Bird had given her to wear. He remembered how much will power it had taken him not to kiss her.

Now with the memory still fresh in his mind, Sully could see the doe skin in his lap as a new gown. Something he wanted to make for Michaela to wear in their private moments, to put in her chest full of hopes and dreams, ones he wanted to be a part of for better or worse.

Sully lay down under the stars taking the skin with him to hold close. It was almost as if he could feel her presence right there with him. The smell of roses on her skin and the lovely softness of her hair falling over him was enough to make him feel as if she was right there with him. "I love you, Michaela," he whispered into the starry night before falling into a deep slumber.

"I love you too," Michaela whispered into the air as if Sully was right there with her. Her connection with Sully frightened her at times and others it simply amazed her how in tune they were. She couldn't imagine life without him.

Michaela felt his presence as she pulled the quilt closer to her, feeling both its warmth and Sully's as she closed her eyes. In her thoughts she traveled back to the day they had slept side by side under a canopy as rain poured down around them. She knew even then, as she reached for his hand that she was slowly falling in love.

Sully's coming all the way to Boston out of love for her, touched her deeply. She had wanted so much to stay with him after he confessed his love, to fall into his arms and whisper those words back. Even through all the ups and downs in their relationship, her love for Sully was a steady rock. It was always there and never wavered.

As morning peeked through the curtains, Michaela blinked open her eyes. She didn't want to wake up after the beautiful dream she was having. She rolled over, staring up at the ceiling, willing the dream to return.

A moment later a soft knock on the door interrupted the moment, sending Michaela scrambling for her robe. Michaela unbolted the door and opened it slowly to reveal the man in her dreams. "Sully," she breathed into the cool morning air, letting it slip through the door, "Come in."

Sully entered the homestead, wanting to scoop Michaela in his arms and lay her on the disheveled bed. She looked beautiful, even first thing in the morning. "I brought ya, this." Michaela looked at the wrapped parcel in Sully's hands, wondering what he could have brought her.

Taking it from him, Michaela walked over to the table, sat down and slowly undid the string around it. "Oh, Sully," she breathed, "It's beautiful." Inside was a lovely doe skin dress, much like the one she had worn more than a year ago.

"I wanted to add somethin' to your hope chest. Somethin' special."

"Thank you, Sully, it's beautiful," she murmured again. With him so close she found it hard to breathe, and welcomed the arms that enveloped her in love. There was no place she would rather be or a man she would rather share her trunk of dreams with than Sully.


End file.
